


Taste Test

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chocolate, First Time, M/M, Rimming, happy valentines day fam, kinda a self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: Broly tries out his Valentines Day chocolate.Or, my pathetic excuse to write about Broly eating chocolate out of Trunks’ ass.





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> all the love for big sis alpha for proof-reading and giving me encouragement to keep writing this <3

Trunks hadn’t been expecting much to happen; after getting over the embarrassment his father piled onto him, Trunks anticipated that Broly would accept the box of Valentines’ Day chocolate and think nothing more of it.

And then he was dragged deeper into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his father’s cackling disappearing into the silence, only interrupted by the pair’s footsteps.

By the time they reached the bed in the centre of the chamber, Trunks’ throat felt incredibly dry. Were they seriously about to do it? Right here, right now?

Certainly, Trunks had fantasised such a time happening, but for whatever reason, he felt nervous. But then, how else was he supposed to react? He couldn’t act like it was nothing, because it was a _really big deal!_

He watched Broly’s back, the Saiyan flitting about. He was likely as unsure as Trunks was, cautiously sitting the box of chocolate on his bedside table, before checking the bed for the umpteenth time. Trunks couldn’t blame him; if their positions were reversed, he’d likely react much the same.

Finally, Broly took a seat on the bed, before awkwardly petting a spot beside him. The lanky Saiyan could hardly meet Trunks’ gaze, his face as red as the teen’s likely was. He hadn’t a clue about “traditional” romantic gestures (probably reading bits and pieces from the collection of books stored on the Lookout), not that Trunks was any better. If not for his mother’s interest in romantic novels, he likely would’ve remained clueless for many more years.

Trunks took up Broly’s offer, internally debating how close or far he should sit from Broly. He didn’t want to act like he wasn’t interested, but he also didn’t want to make Broly uncomfortable… So he chose to keep a little distance between them, just enough that wouldn’t have their legs directly touching. Was it too far? Too close? Trunks wasn’t sure — Broly hadn’t shifted, so it had to be acceptable, right?

“Y-Your face is red, Princess,” Broly murmured.

“S-So’s yours,” came Trunks’ answer. “Are you nervous?”

“A little…”

“Y-Yeah, same…” Trunks whispered, wishing he could just put an end to this awkward silence. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do?

“U-Um…” The Saiyan cleared his throat, and Trunks tensed as he felt a hand brush against his. “I-I don’t want to sound forceful, but, um… Can I kiss you—“

“Yes.” Trunks answered quickly. “Please.”

Broly blinked, surprised at the immediate answer, but didn’t question it, cautiously leaning forward. Their lips met awkwardly, as to be expected from two who’d been hopelessly-in-love for some time; Broly, as the larger of the pair, had to be careful to not tower over Trunks, while the teen had to reassure the Saiyan’s concerns.

The first kiss was a slow, hesitant one, that ended after a few seconds, the pair looking ashamed of themselves. Broly looked away, before shifting to the bedside table. “I, uh… Did you want to share some of these, Princess?” He asked with a croak, as if he’d forgotten to breathe that entire time (it wouldn’t surprise Trunks if that was the case).

“I-If you want, but I’d gotten them for you—“ Trunks paused, as Broly opened the box, holding one in between his fingers. He looked at it thoughtfully, before clearing his throat. “C-Can I try something, Princess?”

The teen didn’t have to guess what Broly was thinking; he watched the Saiyan bite into one side of the sweet, caramel spilling out from the fragile casing. Broly blushed, catching the chocolate remains before they went to waste. “S-Sorry, I…”

Trunks couldn’t help but smile a little in response, taking the chocolate from Broly. “Let me try this time.” He held it in his mouth, before looking to the Saiyan, who, after licking his fingers clean of caramel, shyly met Trunks’ lips, the chocolate crumbling between their mouths.

It was still messy — mostly because of the caramel and melted chocolate smearing their lips — but it seemed like it had helped them feel a little more comfortable, as they tasted the sweetness off of the other’s mouth.

Once the chocolate was gone, they separated, Broly looking somewhat pleased that his idea had worked. The kiss had lasted a little longer than the first time, and it seemed like they were both feeling a little more comfortable about this whole endeavour. He went to grab a second chocolate, before Trunks stopped him.

“Let’s try it by ourselves,” he murmured, somewhat embarrassed. It wasn’t lewd by any means, but the blush spreading across Broly’s cheeks made him feel like he’d said something incredibly risqué.

Broly nodded, and took the initiative, shyly meeting Trunks’ lips a third time. While the chocolate had been a pleasant enough distraction from the fact that they were seriously kissing right now — the sweetness had taken his mind off how dumb he felt with his arms stuck to his sides, Broly appeared a little more courageous than his partner, as Trunks felt a pair of hands hold his own, unsure of what to do.

Trunks cautiously licked Broly’s lower lip, as if to try and follow the taste of caramel, before pulling away embarrassed. “S-Sorry, I—“

“What’s wrong, Princess?” The Saiyan watched the teen longingly, as if he hadn’t sensed the awkwardness in such an action. Perhaps it was just Trunks who wasn’t confident about sticking his tongue in another person’s mouth — then again, it certainly wasn’t normal behaviour for humans. He figured it came down to Saiyan behaviours in Broly’s blood that made him seem so calm, although the romantic implications he’d learnt about had made him become hesitant in engaging.

“It’s nothing, sorry.” Trunks gave Broly a weak smile, before looking to his hands. “You know you can, um… You can put your hands on my waist, if you’d like. Or, uh… _elsewhere_ , if that makes you comfortable, or anything…”

The small smile given in response made Trunks’ heart skip a beat, and he was almost taken aback by the soft kiss pressed upon the edge of his lips. Whether or not it was intentional, Broly had missed his “target”, but whispered nonetheless, “y-you can as well, Princess. I don’t mind where you want to touch me.”

Unable to give a vocal response, Trunks could only nod, and allow Broly to lead him into another kiss; they’d finally settled into a sort of rhythm, parting every few moments to shift themselves if need be, and the pair, after some awkward stammering and uncertain movements, found themselves sitting on the bed. Broly’s hands were on Trunks’ waist and around his arm, whilst the teen naturally found himself pawing at the Saiyan’s toned chest, fumbling with the chain around his neck.

“I-It suits you,” Trunks mumbled after a minute, having practically memorised the layout of studded gems by mere touch. “I-Is that weird to say?”

“Why would it be strange?” Broly asked, enjoying the warmth his Princess emitted (mostly from embarrassment, but Trunks wasn’t about to tell him that).

“I just thought about it now, seeing it up close,” Trunks explained, looking over the Saiyan’s chest with a darkening blush. “I-It _really_ suits…” Looking over Broly’s figure, having the chance to admire his muscles up close, Trunks couldn’t help but swallow back how nervous he felt. This was really happening; he still couldn’t quite grasp that.

“Just like yours,” Broly said softly.

“Huh?”

“Your jacket. It looks good on you, Princess.”

“O-Oh, I, uh…” Trunks wasn’t sure how to reply. He hadn’t been expecting that, but then again, he also didn’t expect to be complimenting Broly’s choice of jewellery either, for Kami’s sake! How much of an idiot could he be?!

“W-What happens from here, Princess?” Trunks looked to Broly, who seemed to be debating how to proceed. “I don’t… want to rush you, or anything, so I’m not sure what to do next…”

“We… undress each other,” Trunks answered with a cough. “I mean, we don’t have to, but—“

“Can I?” Broly chimed in, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. “I… want to see what Princess is like underneath the clothing.”

Why? Why did Broly have to say that with such anticipation?! He sounded like a child who wanted to open their Christmas presents — Trunks couldn’t say no to that! (Not that he would, but the way Broly asked was something to behold).

“A-Alright, but I want to take off yours, then.” He said without thinking, as if the necklace was the only thing to remove.

Broly blinked, before looking to the billowing white pants and red sash tied around his waist; it took Trunks a moment to catch on, before his face lit up. “I-I mean, if you don’t want me to, I don’t mind, I just thought that I should offer, and—“

“Okay.” The Saiyan’s answer came without hesitation. “I-I want you to.”

Trunks swallowed nervously, looking away. “O-Okay. Uh… T-Then, do you mind if I take your necklace off first?”

Broly nodded, watching the teen awkwardly crawl up to him. The chain was connected from the back; the Saiyan wasn’t sure if he should move, or how Trunks was going to do this. By the lack of communication, the teen didn’t have much say in the matter, looping his arms around Broly’s neck to undo his chain.

The close contact was surprisingly embarrassing, even when they had been kissing only minutes earlier. Trunks wasn’t sure where to look; at Broly’s chiseled abs? At his sculpted neck? The face peering down at him with piqued curiosity, with such childlike innocence that it hardly fit the body it was given?

He fumbled with the lock for a few moments before it finally surrendered, and Trunks could remove the jewellery with ease. As he went to move, however, Broly’s hands had met Trunks’ waist, keeping him from shuffling away.

“You… smell really nice, Princess. Just like when we met.”

“Do I?” Trunks was too embarrassed to admit that, after everything that had happened on New Vegeta, he’d been hesitant on changing shampoo; after some teasing from his father, he reluctantly changed. The different product lacked the same scent, unfortunately, but Trunks didn’t think he’d end up in a situation where Broly could smell his hair like this once again.

“Mm. I like your scent a lot, Princess,” the Saiyan murmured, hesitant on letting Trunks go. Once he realised his chain had been removed, however, he freed Trunks so he could put the jewellery to one side.

After ensuring the necklace wouldn’t be knocked around or anything, Trunks returned to his spot before Broly. “D-Did you want to start with my jacket, or—“

He was hardly prepared for Broly to pull him into his embrace, quick to relinquish Trunks of his jacket, before persistently searching for a way to remove his shirt.

“B-Broly? W-What are you—“

“P-Princess, you smell _so good_ …” The Saiyan murmured, as if to apologise. It didn’t seem like he could give a proper answer besides that, and Trunks certainly wasn’t going to complain about Broly’s new approach. The Saiyan was sniffing around him expectantly, hands and hair caressing the teen’s skin pleasantly, that he wasn’t nervous about the feverish change of pace.

By the time Broly figured out how Trunks’ shirt was supposed to remove, Trunks was laid out for the Saiyan, hands above his head and his legs crossed in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. For whatever reason, the animalistic behaviour had made Trunks… turned on? He couldn’t word that differently; he was legitimately aroused by this primal side of Broly, who was inspecting him like a sniffer dog.

With the shirt removed, it seemed like Broly had found the source of whatever smell he was so infatuated with; his cheeks burnt in realisation at how he’d so shamelessly stripped down his partner, but it didn’t seem like Trunks regretted it. And the smell was so strong, Broly didn’t think Trunks could stop him at this point.

Silently hoping that Trunks wouldn’t hate him for this, he placed a gentle kiss on his chest, over where his heart sat. “You smell really sweet, Princess. Right here,” he nodded to the place his lips had met, and drifted to the other side, to his other nipple.

“And here too.” He kissed the bud lovingly, drawing an embarrassed squeak from the already flustered teen.

“B-Broly…!” He squirmed underneath the Saiyan’s hold. Perhaps Saiyans weren’t as vulnerable on their chests as humans were, which was why he seemed so confused for Trunks’ abrupt reaction. “W-We’re really sensitive there. I, uh… I mean, do you know, um…”

Unsure of how to explain breastfeeding and how to ask if it was practiced in Saiyan culture, Trunks was taken aback when Broly kissed the bud once more. “W-What are you doing?! I-I just told you—“

“You taste really sweet as well, Princess,” the Saiyan murmured, similar to a child being scolded by his parent. “I-It’s different from the chocolate, it’s…” He cautiously suckled it, as if that would help him find the necessary words. “I can’t explain it, I…”

He finally seemed to realise that Trunks was feeling well and truly humiliated by his actions, as the teen couldn’t even bear to look, covering his eyes with both hands; the blush went from the tips of his ears to beneath his chin, and his legs almost seemed glued together.

“B-Broly, ngh…”

“Are you alright, Princess?” This kind of reaction hadn’t been one Broly was expecting, and he didn’t think it was good. Trunks couldn’t even look at him — he’d done bad, hadn’t he?

“I… I don’t want you… to… stop…” Trunks managed to mumble in between shallow breaths. “P-Please…”

It took the Saiyan a moment to realise that he was still in good graces with Trunks, and he felt relieved knowing this fact, confident in continuing. For whatever reason, this felt… _natural_ to him, but if Trunks wasn’t enjoying it, he didn’t want to force his Princess to participate in it.

Given permission, Broly wanted to know why such a sweet, delicious scent was coming from there, and he shyly sucked on one bud, while his hands instinctively felt for the other, as if he could somehow feel the strange sensation before he could taste it.

While Trunks would’ve been squirming restlessly at these new feelings, his body felt numb, unresponsive, as if it wasn’t something to resist. His legs weakly curled upon themselves, arms grasping at the air, his expression a mixture of pleasure and confusion. It was weird, to have Broly so eagerly sucking on his nipple like a newborn; again, it didn’t feel unnatural, but it certainly didn’t seem normal…

Perhaps this was a Saiyan custom that only close mates shared? One that his father (and the bloodline he came from) had rarely experienced, if at all? The thought of that made it all the more enjoyable; something his father hadn’t had the chance to receive, a euphoric happening that Trunks couldn’t even begin to describe.

He watched Broly dazedly, trying to keep his attention on the current situation, rather than tuning out to the pleasure that coaxed him to relax. No, he wanted to watch his lover, who seemed so entranced with this discovery, that barely a moment passed where Broly’s mouth wasn’t on Trunks’ chest.

His tongue circled the bud, licked it, his lips brushed over and whispered unheard words of praise, while his teeth faintly tugged and played without their masters’ consent. His fingers rubbed and rolled the caramel buds, pinching and massaging the skin in hypnotising patterns that, were it not for the intense sensations flowing through his system, Trunks would’ve likely fallen asleep to such ministrations.

After one loving suckle, Trunks’ body seemed to regain life, as if a switch had been flipped inside of him; he instinctively sought more contact with Broly, panting heavily as he did so. The Saiyan pulled away in surprise, watching his Princess for a long moment, before turning back to his chest. He swiped a finger beneath one of the weeping buds, now dripping with a milky white substance.

Was that… Trunks’ cheeks flushed. He was a guy, for fuck’s sake! How was that even possible?!

“Father mentioned this to me once…” Broly mumbled, licking up the substance with a pleased purr. “He said that some Saiyans can lactate when stimulated enough… It’s a sign of a “submissive Saiyan”, one that has the capability to reproduce, regardless of “gender” — it’s rare, though.”

The teen nervously swallowed; submissive? Well, in this case, he certainly was, but surely it wasn’t such a big deal as a half-Saiyan, right? It could just be a genetic mishap, right? The idea of reproduction was… well, it was somewhat terrifying for Trunks to imagine. Given time, of course, he might open up to the possibility of children, but those children coming from him?

He was brought back to the present as Broly lapped up the milk spilling from Trunks’ abused buds. This feeling was different from before; it wasn’t necessarily direct contact, but it still sent shivers down his spine, as if witnessing his lover cleaning him had some kind of psychological effect on him.

As his breath quickened, he noticed how Broly’s pace had changed as well; he’d become more feverish, as if he’d been starved for a long period of time. His tail thumped the bed loudly, the mouth and hands on Trunks becoming more hungry and curious as they drank more of Trunks’ milk. Was this some kind of effect?

By the time Broly had had his fill, Trunks was met with a foe he’d considered defeated back on New Vegeta. Flaming green hair, muscles made of sculpted marble, and a smirk that would incite fear in the hearts of any who dared to challenge him. The Saiyan had ascended to his legendary form, this time not from pure rage, but from pure _lust_.

“Princess~” Broly purred, a smooth, velvety voice that made Trunks shudder. “You taste delicious, Princess. I want to taste every last inch of you~”

There wasn’t any real room for negotiation (not that Trunks would turn him down); he let Broly do as he liked, removing his pants before palming the teen over his boxers, his tail crawling underneath the fabric bravely, to uncover untouched plains of skin. The Saiyan licked his lips, as if the sight of his lover was a delicacy in itself.

“Do you want to taste Broly?” He asked, as the tail mapped out Trunks’ lower half; a firm, plump ass and a decent-sized cock — paltry compared to the full-blooded Saiyan, of course, but his Princess’ figure was worth admiring.

The half-caste, nodding obediently, as if hypnotised, followed Broly as he propped himself against the pillows. He pulled away the cloth hiding the prize that made him hesitate; the “Narnia” that awaited him was Broly’s thick, dripping cock, a piece of throbbing, nine-inch flesh about as wide as Trunks’ scrunched fists pulling away the robes, a subtle attempt to hide his intrigue.

With darkened cheeks and a clouded gaze, he cautiously brought Broly’s length to his lips, surprised at the sensations he was met with; the heat, weight and scent of it was overwhelming, hardly a common occurrence. To be the one graced with such a gift, Trunks felt somewhat honoured. He would do his best to meet the wishes of its owner.

Unbeknownst to the teen, however, the mere sight before Broly was more than enough to satisfy him. Trunks looked beautiful, sprawled before the Saiyan, exposed only for his eyes. He looked to be taken straight from a masterpiece, a being so perfect that Broly couldn’t find flaws with. Before him was the creation of a brilliant artist, yet one that only Broly could lay eyes upon.

And then Trunks’ lips wrapped themselves around his cock, and Broly let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. Fuck, just the feeling of those beautiful lips on his flesh made Broly excited, and the teen hadn’t even started!

It took the half-caste a moment to realise the reaction was a positive one, and he awkwardly traced his tongue around the side of Broly’s dick, and fuck, was it because he hadn’t had this sensation before? Or was it because Trunks was the one blowing him? Whatever the reason, the Saiyan couldn’t help but let out a guttural moan, his tail thumping erratically beside its owner.

It was an indescribable sensation, and Trunks seemed to realise this, as he pulled away to treat more of the Saiyan’s cock with his mouth; loving sucks and kisses here and there, shallow breaths and some unintentional grazing of teeth had Broly coming undone in a matter of minutes, and Trunks hadn’t even taken him properly, for fuck’s sake!

Forcing himself to turn away, Broly’s eyes caught sight of the neglected box of chocolates, and a wicked idea sprung to mind. Before Trunks could drive Broly any crazier, he lifted the teen up like a doll. “Broly wants to taste you as well, Princess,” he purred, pulling his lover’s legs towards him. The plump ass his tail had felt earlier was now sitting before him, the legs attached to it hardly a concern to Broly at the moment.

 _This_ was the real prize, the round cheeks that begged to be groped, and a twitching hole that he was eager to find for himself; Broly wasted little time in grabbing Trunks’ ass cheeks, rolling them in his hands like warm dough. The teen hardly seemed prepared for such reactions, instinctively wriggling about in vain.

“B-Broly, what are you—“

“You look delicious, Princess,” the Saiyan hummed, as if he hadn’t heard Trunks’ questioning tone. “I bet your hole’s just begging to be filled~” As he said this, his tongue skimmed the crevice, finding the entrance he sought. It teased the hole for a moment, before the owner made sure to get a good look at what he was going to be entering. “Mm, it’s already twitching, Princess! You must be desperate for my dick, huh?~”

While he couldn’t see Trunks’ face, he could imagine it quite clearly; a crimson-faced Trunks would look at Broly’s cock, ashamed to admit that the Saiyan was right. The teen didn’t answer, likely having taken it in his mouth, as the warm sensation returned, and Broly was left growling once more. Oh, his Princess was playing a rather dangerous game, trying to get him to unravel so quickly…

He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the box with ease, before carelessly picking out a few chocolates with a devilish grin. He was going to have fun with this.

Trunks’ entire body tensed when he felt something enter him; it felt intrusive and alien, nothing like anything he’d practiced with himself. What was Broly doing? Then he felt another one enter him, and he pulled away, craning his neck to figure out what the Saiyan was up to.

Like a child fascinated with a toy, Broly seemed immersed in watching Trunks’ hole swallow the chocolates pressed to its lips; it took a bit of coercion for it to accept the “gift” (Broly massaged his lover’s cheeks to entice it), but soon, Broly had slotted at least five chocolates into Trunks’ ass. Chances are they’d been melted or crushed by the sphincters, but it was a glorious sight nonetheless.

“W-W-What are you doing?!” Trunks yelped, caught up on the situation.

The green-haired Saiyan above him gave him a shit-eating grin, licking his lips. “I thought you might taste even better with something sweet inside you, Princess,” Broly answered innocently. “Your ass swallowed them up so hungrily, I wonder just how many I could stuff you with.”

“H-How many did you even put inside me?!” The teen cried out, surprised that Broly even thought of doing such a thing, and embarrassed that his body had willingly allowed this.

“I lost count pretty quickly, Princess; your lovely pink hole is now dripping with melted chocolate and caramel, though~”

The teen cursed under his breath, looking away. He’d be cleaning chocolate out of his ass for days because of this! Why didn’t Broly just open him up with his fingers, or something, like a normal person?

As soon as the teen thought this, however, he immediately regretted it; Broly seemed capable of reading his mind, as Trunks felt the hold on his ass tighten. “Thank you for the meal, Princess~”

He was going to eat him out? With chocolates in his ass and all?! What the hell was Broly thinking?!

It seemed Broly was thinking quite clearly in comparison to Trunks, as it turns out; the Saiyan eagerly licked around his lover’s entrance, the teen practically melting at the feeling. His body eased, and he was no longer wriggling about, as if he’d been anticipating this happening the entire time.

“Are you expecting me to do all the work, Princess?~” Broly hummed, his tail dancing before Trunks’ cloudy vision. “Don’t you want to drink my come, Princess? Doesn’t the thought of that excite you, like it excites me to be eating your cute little ass out like this?~”

“B-Broly…” The teen let out a somewhat garbled moan, tripping over his words. The stimulation and erotic talk was likely affecting Trunks’ train of thought; the Saiyan’s grin only widened.

“I can’t wait to fuck your sweet hole, Princess, I want to see how delicious you look when you’re bouncing on my cock, when you’re begging me to fuck you harder… Aren’t you eager to see that too?~”

“Y-Yes…” The teen murmured, having taken up his role once more. He moaned around the Saiyan’s length, “B-Broly, I want you to fuck me so badly…”

“Mm? What do you want me to do, Princess?”

“I want you to devour me, Broly,” Trunks sighed, lathering his partner’s cock with saliva and heavy breathing. His tongue danced around the length from tip to base, catching every bead of fluid the teen could see. “I want you to fuck me so hard, I want to be owned by you, Broly, please…”

“It sounds like you’ve been planning this for awhile, Princess.”

“I—ahhhhh~” Trunks shuddered as the tongue prodded the entrance, but hardly gave him enough relief. “I-I’ve had a crush on you for so long, Broly… I need you so badly, please, just… I want you inside me…”

The Saiyan chuckled, relishing in his lover’s desperate begging. His voice was beautiful, _he_ was beautiful; Broly wouldn’t have it any other way. He planted a soft kiss on one of Trunks’ ass cheeks, his tail curling around Trunks’ wrist.

“Thank you for the meal,” he whispered, before diving into his dessert.

Broly hadn’t tried anything as delectable as this, and he doubted anything else could compare; the sweetness of the chocolate and caramel mixed with the saltiness of his lover’s insides was like an addictive drug to the Saiyan, and he purred happily when his tastebuds were greeted with this new discovery.

“You taste wonderful, Princess,” he groaned, pleased by the reaction he was getting from his lover. It seemed Trunks hadn’t been prepared for Broly to taste him so suddenly, as he let out an embarrassed mewl, his hand meeting the Saiyan’s tail and holding it tightly.

“Brolyyyyyy~” The teen moaned, rolling his hips for more contact. “Don’t stop, please, don’t fucking stop…”

Finally taking heed of his lover’s requests, Broly focussed on tasting every inch that he could; Trunks’ ass had adapted to the foreign objects, allowing the Saiyan’s tongue to explore as it pleased. It covered every muscle it could find, enjoying how they twitched against him, and he took great pleasure when he found a certain spot inside his Princess that made Trunks’ back arch.

“Ahhhhh, Broly, there, do that again, please~” He cried out, saliva pooling from his ruby red lips.

Broly grinned to himself, giving the nerve a quick prod with his tongue. Trunks shuddered, and the Saiyan felt something hot run down his chest, likely his Princess finally coming (being crushed against the Saiyan’s toned chest had served as a “cock block” for the teen).

“Broly, please, keep going, do it again, I…” Trunks’ begs were music to the Saiyan’s ears, but he was eager to see his Princess perform for him. The Saiyan withdrew, resting his hands upon Trunks’ hips.

The teen quickly caught on, and swallowed nervously. “H-How do you want to do this?”

“You,” Broly said firmly, “fucking yourself with my cock. On my lap.

Unable to refuse the Saiyan’s demands, Trunks moved off of Broly, letting him reposition himself. He awkwardly climbed back onto the Saiyan, embarrassed by the fact that Broly was watching him with such intensity.

The Saiyan smiled, looking incredibly pleased. A blushing Trunks, perched on his chest with a half-hard cock, internally debating how to go about sticking Broly inside of him. The teen looked between the length and its owner, as if he could somehow deduce a possibility from staring at Broly’s body.

While he didn’t mind the attention being given (Trunks could examine him physically _and_ visually if he wanted to), Broly was far too eager to let this drag on more than it should. He sat his hands on the younger’s hips, guiding him over to his cock, propped up by his tail.

Broly licked his lips, watching Trunks’ ass slowly take in his length. The lavender-haired teen shuddered, wriggling a little as if to coax it in further, until Broly’s hips snapped up, and the rest of his dick was forced into Trunks’ hole.

“Ah-haaaaah, Brolyyyyyy!~” Trunks let out a broken moan, his entire figure shaking with the intensity of that thrust. His body had barely even registered the tip of Broly’s cock inside him; to be suddenly given the entirety of his girth was practically numbing, albeit in a pleasurable sense. Trunks felt full, like he’d been reunited with a missing piece of himself.

“How’s it feel, Princess?” Broly quizzed, his tail now scaling Trunks’ body; it climbed his leg, found his abdomen, and curled around the teen’s length anxiously. “How does it feel to be filled to the brim with my cock?~”

“I-It feels good, Broly,” the teen panted, letting his body catch up. “It feels so good.”

“Just good?”

“I-I love how it feels, Broly. It feels amazing…”

“Show me how much you enjoy it, then,” the Saiyan purred, his tail giving Trunks incentive as it met the mushroom head of his cock. “Show me how desperate you’ve been for this cock inside you, Princess~”

Were this any other situation, Trunks would be a flustered, babbling mess; such dirty talk and erotic play was something he never considered to actually participate in. Yet here he was, exposed before Broly as he fucked himself on Broly’s dick in a messy rhythm; his body ached, his entire face burnt, but he still felt energised, the pleasure flowing through his body acting as adrenaline for the teen.

“Nnh, B-Broly… I’ve wanted this for, _ahhhhn—_ a long time, since we first, _fuck—_ since we first met…” Trunks yelled out his responses to Broly, amidst his praise and drool. “I, ahhhh— I dreamt of _thiiiiiissss_ , uh… I dreamt of this happening…”

“Oh?” The tail gave another encouraging tug. “Did it happen much like this, Princess? Were you sitting on my lap, plowing your sweet little ass on my dick like your life depended on it?~”

The teen weakly shook his head. “I couldn’t, _ahhh_ — I couldn’t stop dreaming of you, _B-Brolyyyyyy_ …” He licked his lips, shifting his hands to angle the Saiyan’s cock in a slightly different direction. “You fucked me so much, I, _mmmm_ … I couldn’t sleep without thinking of you… I didn’t— _ahhhh_ _fuck_ , I never dreamt of this though…”

Pleased with his lover’s honesty, Broly helped Trunks lift himself up this time, bringing him back down with a well-timed tug from his tail. The thrust had hit the teen’s prostate dead-on, and the teen let out a breathless moan, coming a second time over Broly’s chest.

“There, please, Broly, do that again, please~” Trunks mewled, haphazardly trying to regain that momentary sense of euphoria.

Broly growled, and did as asked; without regard for Trunks, he lifted the teen up and brought him back down, keeping at a rapid pace. While the teen’s hips would likely be bruised, it didn’t seem like Trunks cared, as he yelled garbled praises for Broly, riding out his orgasm, before finally prompting the Saiyan to follow suit, as his body tensed with the last few moments of ecstasy leaving his body.

With a groan, Broly emptied his load inside of Trunks, the teen barely sitting up without Broly’s support. Once he’d made sure he was finished, he carefully removed himself from his lover, before pulling him into his arms. The half-Saiyan was very clearly drained; anything he wanted to say would have to wait until after they’d both gotten some sleep.

As Trunks settled against the Saiyan’s chest, he was met by something soft pressed against his lips. He cracked open an eyelid, staring at the chocolate Broly had put to his mouth, watching the teen expectantly.

Trunks didn’t refuse the offer; he took the chocolate into his mouth and crushed his lips against Broly’s, the two devouring the sweet (and the others’ mouth) within a matter of moments.

With the taste of caramel and chocolate on his lips, Trunks fell into a peaceful slumber in Broly’s hold...

The Saiyan was right, he tasted delicious, even without the chocolate.


End file.
